dkp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The 50 Gemstones
How It All Started The story of the Demi-God stones begins during a period of time when the gods are fighting Giants, in which cannot be killed by gods. The gods do not yet know how to kill them, what kills them…but now that they do, they have a plan. But let’s start from the beginning, the meeting that started it all…. Zeus shakes his head, his face showing anger. “This isn’t possible, how could he be back? I struck him down, I watched him fall before my eyes, there is no way he could still be alive.” Zeus yells as he slams his hand against his golden throne. Poseidon twirls his trident before slamming the end on the trident on the ground, producing a loud bang that echoes throughout the halls. “Then we will take him down again.” Poseidon says before turning away from Zeus, walking out of the throne room. “Brother wait!” Zeus screams, but Poseidon ignores him and proceeds to Earth. Zeus runs his hands along the bridge of his nose before letting out a breath. Hera enters the throne room, her elegant golden dress dragging across the just as elegant golden floor. “Zeus, have you considered these giants can’t be killed?” Hera says softly. “That’s blasphemy and you know it, they can die, we just don’t know how they do die.” Zeus says as Hera comes and sits in his lap. “Well my king, have you considered they can’t be killed by us?” Hera says before patting him on the chest twice and then leaving the throne room. Zeus processes what Hera just said in his head. “They can’t be killed by us….” He says aloud before rising from his throne. “Hephaestus! I summon you to throne room!” Zeus yells. Gods hear his voice while humans only hear thunder from the skies. Zeus has an idea, but he’s not sure if it is to work or not. Hephaestus appears in the throne room, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Yes Zeus, why have you summoned me?” Hephaestus says. “I need you to forge something of the greatest important” Zeus responds. Hephaestus nods before asking “And what will that ‘something’ be Zeus?” Zeus thinks for a second, as he never really gave a thought to what exactly he needed made. “I need something forged that will make humans powerful enough to battle giants. Something that will practically make them a demi god. Something that will give them powers that will even marvel us gods.” Zeus steps down from his throne, walking down to Hephaestus. “You will go to each of the gods, demi gods, anyone who has power and collect it from them, willing or un-willing. I will aid you to the fullest of my abilities.” Zeus turns around, walking back to his throne before kneeling down and whispering ancient Greek. A hole opens in the middle of throne, where he would be sitting. A small golden and jade box emerges. Zeus grabs it and carries it to Hephaestus as the throne closes back up. “I’ve been keeping these just in case the others try to over throw me one day.” Zeus opens the box, revealing 50 small, colorless stones that glisten in the light. “These stones absorb power, even from gods, it will temporarily leave them weak, but they will regain their power. Here,” He hands the box to him “Take it. Ask any omnipotent being if they will help with this, because it’s not just us gods who are in trouble, its human kind. I’ll get you started.” Zeus grabs one of stones. It lights up in his hand as Zeus shows expressions of slight pain. “This will give you my lightning power, you can even use it yourself as long as you’re in contact with it. Use it to finish the set. Afterwards, we will forge it into jewel and distribute it to the worthy humans, those who will fight these giants for us. Your first stop is to get my brother Poseidon, I know you’re not a fighter so he will help you in case someone gives you a hard time. He should be on Earth, raging around in an ocean or something.” Hephaestus, who has remained silent this whole time, only responds by saying “It will be done.” This quest goes on to take years, and years, but when all of the stones were filled with powers of various types, they were as intended, given to humans. Humans who were worthy enough to control the power of the gods. The stones were placed in rings, necklaces, crowns, any form of jewelry. The giants were eventually defeated, and the stones were buried with the bodies of the giants, to be lost for lifetimes. But not all things can stay hidden forever. Over time, human curiosity has unturned all of them, and they have been used for everything but good. Centuries past until eventually they fall into the hands of werewolves and other supernatural beings, giving them special powers that otherwise were seen as being gifts given to those special enough to be born with them. Now, the question is, what will the stones be used for now? The Types of Powers Jewelry for Mental Powers Jewelry for Enhancement Powers Jewelry for Transformation Powers Jewelry for Body Manipulation Powers Jewelry for Lustful Powers Jewelry of Elemental Powers Jewelry for Other Types of Powers